


The Funeral

by uaigneach



Series: 2017 In-Class Works [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: The funeral for the city's superheroes





	The Funeral

Like that one fateful 36 hours back in spring, it was raining. And just like the day of the tragedy, it was fitting for it to be highly raining. The world mourning with them and all that. Today was a funeral and all of Paris was attending. It was to be a grand city funded affair.

Originally, the families had wanted private funerals, but they couldn’t deny that their children deserved recognition for all their work. They had risked their lives for this city and all the people in it everyday for years. It was only right that the city got to thank them. Even if they couldn’t do much towards that. They’d done so much for so many people.

So the citizen’s of Paris gathered near a field at the edge of the city. There were plenty of beautiful wild flowers growing and this location had been chosen due to its peace and tranquility – the heroes of Paris deserved some quiet in their death; they’d done os much in their short lives – and because of its odd combination of catnip and red flowers. It was like it was fated to be.

The families had settled on a simple dual headstone and memorial plate. No one even dreamed of separating them, even after death. If that day told them anything, then it was that they were each other’s world. Almost everyone knew how sweet Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s relationship had been (the model and the fashion designer, the rick kid and the baker’s daughter – how fairy tale) and them ending up being Paris’ protectors just made it more heartbreaking.

Adrien had killed himself after Marinette’s death. Less then 24 hours after at that. He’d been planning on proposing, that was probably the most serious relationship between teens that Paris had seen in a long time.

Their headstone and memorial was simple, just their names and identities as well as a thank you from the citizens of Paris. However, there was a small statue f a lounging cat with a ladybug on its paw at the base.

Something that made their story extra heartbreaking to the people of Paris was that they were so young.

While they weren’t the only Ladybug and Chat Noir also to have their identities revealed after death, they were the youngest by about a decade. Ladybug and Chat Noir died young, but never before had they both started and been killed this young. They hadn’t even graduated yet. How messed up was that?

They’d had so much to live for, but that was ripped away from them in a split seemed of pain.

 

The funeral was to take place at noon on a Friday. School was let out so that everyone could drop off a flower and show their respect for the fallen heroes. Everyone was crying and it was a very somber affair. Not a dry eye in the audience as the two caskets were lowered into the ground.

Hours later when most uninvolved people had left – leaving mainly the families and Adrien and Marinette’s classmates. Eventually, when they’d run out of tears, they’d moved on to sharing stories and memories of the two. Just reminiscing about all the times Marinette had acted like a love sick fool in front of Adrien, and all the puns Adrien had managed to sneak into conversations without any of them noticing.

Alya shared Marinette’s sketchbook and how she’d loved to design and had actually been in the process of releasing a Chat Noir & Ladybug inspired line. She was going to use it to try and get an internship at Gabriel Designs.

Gabriel Agreste grudgingly picked up the delicate and detailed drawings and abruptly decided to finish and release the designs that had been created by who might have ended up being his daughter in-law. She was truly gifted after all, and Adrien had been quite taken with her. He may have been more composed than the Dupain-Cheng family, but he wasn’t any less destroyed by Marinette’s murder and his son’s suicide. He wasn’t above crying at the funeral of his last living family member.

It was a rather strong make up call for the man that he hadn’t been enough for his son to stay.

The small odd grouping of people stayed at the grave site all day, sitting under their umbrellas and trying to remember everything possible about their friends. What they didn’t notice, was the two ghostly figures that were perched on the gravestone. Of course, it was really no surprise that they couldn’t.

The ghostly figures were the dead Marinette and Adrien after all. They were curled around each other, watching as their family and friends all told their stories and bonded over their deaths. Adrien had admitted belatedly that he was worried his father would be alone, but if the way that Nathalie was scheduling in weekly visits with the Dupain-Cheng family said anything, then Gabriel would have so many people in his life that he wouldn’t know what to do with them all.

“I’m sorry I left you, kitty.” Marinette whispered, tucking her head into Adrien’s throat under his chin. He hummed non-committedly and began purring as she stoked his hair.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” He responded easily, hugging her tightly as he rocked slightly. She was here, with him, now. That was all that mattered now. They sat there for another couple minutes, before simply fading away and taking the rain with them.

The sun shone down on the group of people as they slowly trickled away with the rain. Life goes on.

So it goes.


End file.
